jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games
'''Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games '''is an upcoming finale of Season 5's crossover to be created by Princess Twilight Sparkle. Plot The students of Canterlot High School prepare for the Friendship Games, an academic and sporting competition regularly held between their school's team, the Wondercolts, and the undefeated Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep Academy. Sunset Shimmer, who has been observing her friends' magical ability to "pony up" – grow pony-like ears, tails, and wings – whenever they play musical instruments, becomes concerned when Rainbow Dash transforms during a pep rally, seemingly at random. Tasked with finding the cause of this development, Sunset attempts to contact Twilight Sparkle in Equestria for advice, but receives no response. Meanwhile, Crystal Prep is attended by the counterpart of Twilight, who investigates the magical activity surrounding Canterlot High. Twilight builds a locket-like device with which to detect and contain the magic for further study, hoping this will secure her application for Everton, a coveted independent study program. However, her school's Principal Cinch threatens to revoke the application in order to blackmail Twilight into participating in the Friendship Games and maintain Crystal Prep's victory record. Upon Twilight's arrival at Canterlot High, her device detects Sunset and her friends' magic and leads Twilight to them; as she approaches, the device inadvertently drains Rarity's magic when she "ponies up" after making uniforms for her friends. Sunset, initially mistaking Twilight for her pony counterpart, quickly realizes the misunderstanding and considers consulting the pony Twilight in person. When Crystal Prep's Twilight follows her to the portal to Equestria, the device absorbs the portal's magic and seals it off. The device similarly affects Pinkie Pieand Fluttershy when they attempt to befriend Twilight during the games, briefly tearing open dimensional rifts to Equestria as a result each time, and giving Twilight's dog, Spike, the ability to speak. Following Twilight's victory in the games' academic decathlon, the games continue with a "tricross relay", a relay race between archery, speed skating and motocross. Applejacktransforms after advising a struggling Twilight in her stage of the race, causing the device to steal Applejack's magic and create a rift that temporarily brings monstrous plants through. Rainbow Dash "ponies up" to save the other competitors before losing her own magic, allowing Canterlot High to win the event to tie with Crystal Prep, but causing Cinch to accuse Canterlot High of cheating due to their perceived advantage through magic. Before the final event, Cinch and the Shadowbolts pressure Twilight into releasing the accumulated magic within her device to harness it against the Wondercolts. The magic instead corrupts Twilight, turning her into a winged and horned monster,1 and she proceeds to obsessively open more rifts that threaten to destroy the parallel world. As the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts work together to save their classmates, Sunset notices her friends' magical auras and realizes that their magic manifests when they exhibit the same traits as the Elements of Harmony. Gathering their magic with the device, Sunset assumes an angelic form,2 closes the rifts and returns Twilight to normal. Refusing to relent for manipulating Twilight, Cinch threatens to report the incident to the school board. When taunted that no one would believe her account of the magical incidents, however, she concedes to a tie that is celebrated by both teams. Reconsidering her Everton application, Twilight realizes she is happier at Canterlot High and transfers there, where Sunset and the other students welcome her as a new friend. In a pre-credits scene, the Twilight from Equestria emerges from the unsealed portal with the counterparts of her friends gathered around it. She apologizes for her absence, explaining that she has just escaped from a time travel loop, before gawking at the sight of her own counterpart. Trivia *Ultron, Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Chase Young, Shadow, Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean, Venom, Carnage, Dr. Nefarious, Queen Chrysalis, Slade, Vanitas, Shredder, Scroop, Tirek, Drago Bludvist, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Mandrake, Bela, General Grievous, Baboon, Dragon (Skunk Fu!), Pitch Black, Eris, Boogey Man, Mala Mala Jong, Indominus Rex, will guest star in this. *Ultron will return as the new leader of Heylin Empire in this. Scenes The Future (Prologue) * The Present (Rainbow Dash's important emergency)/"Who was that girl?" *black screen cuts to Sunset Shimmer, Kyle Akers and rest of the Rainbooms and Team Owl running to Canterlot High School for human Rainbow Dash's emergency* *Sunset Shimmer: I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian Magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?! *Kyle Akers: *excited* Or is there another evil villain that we'll kick some butt?! *Dojo: Is there another new Shen Gong Wu somewhere that is about to reveal itself?! *Pinkie Pie (*EG*): Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! *puts cupcakes in her mouth* *Rainbow Dash (*EG*): Um, not exactly. *Sunset Shimmer: ...? Uh, I don't understand. *Kyle Akers: ...! *sighs and facepalms in annoyance* THIS... is the important emergency!?!? Ultron's back!!!!! * Acadeca/"Gonna Take You Down" * Sunset and Kyle confronts Ultron * The Birth of Midnight Sparkle * A fight for Equestria and the world! * Sunset defeats Midnight/Ultron's death/World saved * Epilogue * Songs *The Friendship Games *CHS Rally *What More Is Out There *Be Prepared *Acadeca/"Gonna Take You Down" *A Whole New World (with Sunset and Wander) *Our Solemn Hour *Unleash The Magic *Dance Magic *Right There In Front Of Me Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17